


4 and 12

by bbcsherlockian



Series: The Ficlet Meme [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“4 and 12 have grown old together and are looking back at old pictures.”</p>
<p>4 - Mycroft Holmes<br/>12 - Sebastian moran</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 and 12

“Moran, Moran…” Mycroft murmurs as he picks his way along the shelf, his fingers flicking past files. “Ah. Sebastian, there you are.”

 

The first photo within the file is a blurry shot of a human silhouette behind a window. “He was very good, I’ll have to admit.” His thumb catches on the corner slightly before he pulls out the second photograph. “I might even go as far as to say he was one of the best.”

 

It’s of a man in military uniform smiling brashly, one of his hands gesturing at something in the sand-coated horizon, the other wrapped around the shoulders of the one and only John Watson. Mycroft picks at a bit of dirt on the edge of the paper and holds it under the light. “This was taken supposedly before he met Moriarty, but…” He sighs. “I imagine he had already established solid contact at this point.”

 

The third seems to be haphazardly held together by yellowing tape. It’s obviously of the same man as the previous photo, but he has aged considerably and has a scar running from his left eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. He’s holding a gun. “This was taken only a few weeks before Sherlock finally found him, John.” Mycroft glances up at the doctor sitting across from him.

 

“Before he came back.” John confirms.

 

Mycroft smiles sadly in confirmation. “Was that all you needed?”

 

John swallows. “That’s the last one, the very last one?”

 

“Yes,” The clock chimes impatiently. “My brother did a fairly thorough job, I think you’ll find. You came here for confirmation; yes, you are safe now.”

  
“Then that’s all I needed. Goodbye, Mycroft.”

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself a bit of creative license with this, because I couldn't really imagine it would plausibly happen any other way.


End file.
